El corazón de un monstruo
by GemmaCullen
Summary: ¿Los monstruos tienen corazón? No se si lo tengo, pero esto que siento es envolvente y deja una sensación de calidez donde solo existía un vacio sin fondo." Spoilers de la 3ra temporada


Disclaimer: Ninguno de lo personajes de Heroes me pertenece y eso me sume en una gran depresión... pero en fin, no gano nada con esto xD

**********************************************************************************

SylarPOV

El piso de la habitación es un caos, respiro dificultosamente intentando aclarar mis ideas, mi mirada inmediatamente se dirige al vórtice donde todo alrededor cae y se pierde en el olvido, se que si me suelto voy a desaparecer por el agujero negro, levanto la mirada casi sin darme cuenta para notar que tu situación es peor que la mía, tu imagen desvalida y frágil remueve algo en mi interior; es difícil reconocer sentimientos estando en una situación de vida o muerte, pero mi mente se aclara momentáneamente dejándome descubrir que tengo miedo. No temo por mí, yo he vivido suficiente y las cosas que he hecho son imperdonables, pero temo por ti.

Tu vida pende de un hilo, te afianzas con más potencia al metal intentando resistir lo más que puedes pero tan solo eres una adolescente, no tienes la fuerza suficiente como para mantenerte fija.

El tiempo parece correr en cámara lenta, mi cabeza da vueltas asimilando la información que acabo de recibir, solo unos segundos perdidos me llevan a tomar la decisión, yo puedo salvarte, puedo ser tu héroe.

Me suelto de mi agarre aun arriesgando mi vida en el proceso; giro rápida y cuidadosamente alrededor del vórtice para quedar frente a ti, el metal cede deteniendo mi aliento en la garganta y te diriges a lo que será el fin de tu vida. Estiro mi mano para sostener la tuya, levantas la mirada dejándome ver todo el dolor que te cause, la repulsión que sientes hacia mi y sobre todo el miedo que tienes de que en un ataque de mi antigua personalidad te suelte volviendo a entregarme a los brazos de la oscuridad.

Te miro comprendiéndote, de ser tú tampoco me habría perdonado, te lastime de la peor manera posible y no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo. Solo me queda demostrarte que he cambiado rogando al cielo que tu corazón se ablande para que puedas perdonarme algún día.

El vórtice se cierra y tu caes unos centímetros al piso, siento la necesidad de tomarte entre mis brazos, acariciar tu cabello en forma reconfortante y decirte que todo va a estar bien aun así me contengo; se que debo dejarte ir pero mi mano se niega a dejar de tener contacto con la tuya, la tibieza de tu piel, esa suavidad atrapante y única me mantiene enloquecido, perdido en la belleza de tus ojos sin notar que el tiempo sigue pasando y tu aun me odias. Eres un ángel por el cual daría la vida, un ángel que posiblemente jamás sepa lo que siento.

Rompes el contacto regresándome a la realidad y dando vía libre tanto a la frialdad como al odio. Merezco que me odies pero no puedo evitar sentirme dolido. Hace tiempo que te amo, no es la manera más normal de hacerlo, quizá si te lo dijera pensarías que mi mente es aun más perversa de lo que ya crees. Pero no me enseñaron a amar, solo soy un alma en busca de conocimiento, tal vez... tú quieras descubrir mi humanidad.

¿Los monstruos tienen corazón? No se si lo tengo, pero esto que siento es envolvente y deja una sensación de calidez donde solo existía un vacio sin fondo.

-¿Estas bien? –quiero escuchar de tus labios que todo esta bien, que estas intacta ya que jamás me perdonaría que tuvieras si quiera un rasguño; los ángeles no deben lastimarse. Busco en tus ojos la afirmación mientras reviso disimuladamente que no estés lastimada, después de todo ¿porque me dirías la verdad? cuando solo soy el hombre de tus pesadillas: aquel que se ha dedicado ha hacerte la vida imposible.

-Perfecta –respondes irónicamente, quiero decirte que lo siento… pero ¿de que serviría? Tan solo es una frase hecha y vacía, ignoro mis pensamientos ya habrá tiempo después. Recuerdo que hay un fugitivo y salgo corriendo en su búsqueda valiéndome de ese pretexto para no saltarte encima cubriéndote de besos.

"Claire, tan única, tan especial… lo que mas deseo y lo que jamás podre tener" –pienso amargamente. Maldigo mi habilidad y el hambre de poder, de conocimiento… Si no las tuviera tal vez entenderías que dentro del villano monstruoso que ven tus ojos se esconde un humano como tu. Confundido, asustado, real....

Regreso a la habitación con una pregunta constante en mi cabeza " ¿Podrás quererme algún día?" –te miro a los ojos en busca de cualquier indicio que me de un poco de esperanza; entonces rompes mis ilusiones, tu voz rota y dolida es como una daga atravesando mi corazón sin piedad, destrozándolo sin que te des cuenta.

He sufrido muchas cosas, pero jamás pensé que una porrista pudiera lastimarme tanto con una sola mirada. No estoy seguro de que me duele más; saber que no me amas o descubrir que tu alma esta corrompida por mi culpa. El odio es un sentimiento oscuro que te atrapa de a poco consumiéndote despacio, extinguiendo tu luz y yo no quiero oscuridad para ti mi ángel. Aquel vacio oscuro que había en mi pecho duele enormemente, pero aun así te agradezco por ser el ángel que hizo latir el corazón de un monstruo.


End file.
